Modifications to Life
by Serfex
Summary: This is 100% complete fiction from me. I hope it's going to be awesome, please gimme some reviews! :  Thanks


_**The Beginning**_

He was sitting at the restaurant. Sighed. Wasn't like he wanted to be there _'Jeez I could just've stayed home' _Cooper was thinking while sitting there. Just looking at people walking by outside. It was one of those coffee places where people walking by could look inside. It was actually a quite cosy place with red leather sofas and even a little bar-thingy. Cooper sighed again and brought attention back to the photo in his hand. It had been such a long time with his classmates, and now it was over. He didn't feel old even though he was starting in gymnasium. Some of the people from his old class looked so hot.

"C'mon dad! We don't have all day!" Cooper said aloud while his dad was taking forever writing a message on his phone, "you can learn to type some other day, dad! Sheesh let's get some food, I'm huuuungry!" Cooper said and lowered his chin to the table edge.

"Calm down, Coops… It'll just take a sec. It's your mum asking when we'll be home."

Cooper's dad had invited him out for dinner to have a "boy's talk" he said. It wasn't unusual for him to do it though; it wasn't the first time either.

"Don't look so smug boy, you're getting burgers, yey! Right? Is that your school photo? Lemme see…" Cooper's dad reached out and took the photo out of his hands and looked at it "Y'know you kinda look like I did when I was your age. I was a reeaal lady killer back then… Why don't you go more to parties? All you ever do is hanging around home or with two three friends of yours."

This wasn't exactly the kind of conversations Cooper liked the most. He just closed his eyes and pretended he was somewhere else. Always the same shit "why don't you do this or that more" blabla. So boring! He tried to imagine how it was sitting in his classroom. He wouldn't see them again. "Anyways. What do you wanna eat, son? I think I'll take the Sandwhich Special menu. How about you?" "I'll take the Club Sandwich menu dad… As always." Cooper replied, which to his dad responded by standing up and afterwards moved to the bar. It took way too long to wait for a waiter such a place. They were slackers

Cooper sighed again. He was already missing them, and it had only been a day! His best friends were also in there. Someone knocked on the window and Cooper hit his knee into the table as he quickly sat up in the sofa, held his knee and cursed. Outside was a boy with short red hair sat up in front with some gel, and freckles spread all over his face. Cooper knocked back as a respond to the boy's laughter "Skyler god dammit! Fuck sake!" he shouted while the boy walked away '_annoying as ever! But still a part of the class…'_ Cooper thought.

In the meantime his dad was on his way back with the food while people were staring carelessly at Cooper because he had knocked on the window. His dad sat down.

"Right, Coops! Here we go!" he said while he placed two deliciously looking extremely huge sandwiches with fizzy drinks and some pommes frites.

"Y'know," his father said in the midst of all his chewing "Y'know, it's really…. **Chew** **chew**… it's really too bad for ya you're old class was only boys. I mean, at least your new classes should have some more girls in them y'know?" he said as he finished his sandwich. He continued, "I mean, a high school class only consisting of boys is not that typical. And I must say you guys looked funny at the school party dance thingy where the parents were watching you marching in." he swallowed his food and laughed

_If you'd only know how much I wish to tell you … _ Cooper thought while eating his sandwiches and trying to seem like he didn't care. All this time in high school he had to walk around pretending to be straight. That's why so many actors are gay. From start when they go to High School they learn that all the wussy boys were picked on and beaten up all the time. All they had to do was try to impersonate some straight guy, and think how he'd react to stuff. Create a persona and live and respond as he would. Sure it could be a pain sometimes, but when the classes were boring he could always just think of a new persona, or edit a bit in his façade. He didn't have the courage to come out. It'd always been a thing he was bursting to say, but he couldn't bring himself to it, knowing how the open gay guys always were beaten up and talked badly of.

His dad had always tried to achieve a better relationship with him, but he didn't realise it was because Cooper never really wanted to bond too strongly, in case his dad wouldn't approve of him being gay later. That's also sort of why he never considered his friends real friends. Sure they had loads of fun, despite the fake personality and all that, but they never knew he was gay, so how could he truly consider them friends when he didn't know who would accept it, and who wouldn't?

The situation with his dad had always been kinda awkward. They never said much whenever they went somewhere, but you can't say his dad never tried, he kept arranging stuff for them to do together.

He loved his family. But at the same time, he felt incredibly sad about everything. Ever since he could remember they'd always expressed how wrong it was to be gay, and how it was "the wrong path in life". They'd always sound like it was one's own choice to be gay. _Seriously, who'd choose something like that? "Would you like to be beaten up everyday and hated by half the world population?" "OOOH CAN I? OMFG THAT SOUNDS LIKE SO MUCH FUN!" Sheesh_' Cooper thought. It wasn't like it was any logic in what Christians always said.

Why was it always religious people who were intolerant? It was like the bible was some kind of brain wash video that had just played over and over and over again in their childhood. Completely brain washed. At least he'd always have his best friend, Scott. But would he? Scott didn't know he was gay. Or did he? Aargh. All so confusing! He hadn't told him, but then again they had been best friends since they were like 7, and had always done so much stuff together. If someone knew, it would be him, right? At least someone was there to tell him that he shouldn't pay too much attention to his parents.

They were so strict and religious he'd say. His younger brother really suffered by it. He didn't have any friends to talk to, and was always commanded around by his parents, doing whatever they said, always thinking of anyone else. If he did good in something, he would never say anything because he didn't want anyone else to less than him, and he would always just seem grateful and humble. _'I bet he's just dying to scream and go berserk inside that mind of his…' _Cooper thought.

Right. His life so far: he'd spend most of his childhood around friends, climbed trees and all the ordinary stuff, but when he hit 12 years-old he couldn't ignore the feelings anymore. He started to realise that guys were so much more attractive; They'd look beautiful. Pure in their skin and chest would look hot and guys could look so much cuter than girls. Whenever he was alone in his room, he'd use his computer to search for pictures of naked guys, he couldn't think that the girl's body was hot. Breasts were just in the way, and didn't look exciting at all. Not even in level to compare with the guys chest; well-defined muscles and smooth looking skin… he knew what he was, and he had learned to live with it. At age 13 Scott was starting to be a little curious as well, but they had never gone farther than as to wank together. Not each other or anything like that, but in the same room. Cooper had always had a system where he'd award himself for watching straight porn while wanking, and then get to watch gay porn if he could do it to girls at least for a month. But then looking back now, it was kinda pathetic.

The only one who knew about him was his best female friend, Denise, and an online friend, Cody from Australia. His problem now was that he couldn't just tell his friends about it, they'd all leave him, right? Or wouldn't they? He just wished he had a boyfriend he could come out with, instead of having to do it on his own. But it was a paradox. He couldn't ask an open gay out because then everyone'd know he was gay, but how was he supposed to find other gays still in the closet?

He sighed and looked at his father's face. It was as if he'd been thinking about his life for several hours, and really it wasn't more than 10 minutes. His dad was almost finished eating and drinking, and they could get home again.

The only problem was, even if he managed to get a boyfriend in real life, he doubt he would have the courage to actually tell his friends anyway.

He lived in a typical Danish city. It wasn't exactly a huge city or anything, but they had a university and High School. The system here is a lot different though, Danish people go to 1st grade from 7 year-olds till 9th grade as 15ish year-olds, then there's two years that's skip able, and then on to "Gymnasium" from year 17/18ish. That's where he was going now. Gymnasium. The difficulty is about the same as last year of college.

Finally his dad was done eating. _'I guess one of the reasons he invites me out to eat is that he gets to eat whatever he wants to at a restaurant, instead of mum's cooking. I can't believe he would go here all the time when I don't even say anything' _Cooper thought

"Aaahhh that was wonderful! Let's get outta here, Coops! I'll pay the bill you can go wait by the car" he said as he rose up from his seat once again.

Slowly Cooper moved to stand up. The floor was made of cubes in the design of chess checkers. The restaurant/café was basically made of wooden furniture. Chairs at the bar, and sofas with tables for the ones who sat down. And glass walls to look outside at the street. He opened the door and exit the café. There weren't a lot of people in there. Just some older people who were talking quietly for themselves, and some young waitresses.

He walked down the street for a while, whilst looking at the city. It was moving in slow motion for his eyes. The road, which the restaurant was on, was a typical broad asphalt road with cars parked by the sites and people riding by on their bicycles. His dad had parked just across the street. Cooper walked up to the little red car and sat in and turned on the radio. They were playing one of his favourite songs "Helicopter" by Bloc Party.

Cooper smacked his head back on his seat and closed his eyes, sighed and listened to the music.

_**The world is so boring. **_Cooper thought to himself. Nothing really happened, all through history there'd always been new changes to everything. Development. Architecture changed, art changed, music changed, the perspective of people changed. Now it was like it was all standing still. It was all about money now, some new thinker would make a new thing, for example "Harry Potter" and would make a fortune, then afterwards there'd be a billion copy-cats all just doing the stories half hearted because they wanted money. And it'd be mass produced and sold everywhere for a low price. It was always like that. And for music; Sure there was an increasing development, bands would make new music of course, and people would experiment, but there hadn't been any incredible "break through" of something new. But when does development in human life really happen? Thinking about it, there was 3 types of development: gradual development where something already-invented would slowly develop into something new, experiment-development where a certain company would experiment with a bunch of stuff and one of them would turn out to be a huge success. Then the last type of development was really the most interesting: A new invention, a new era of something great. But when did this happen? Always in history it seemed as if it was a respond to something opposite… Like, if something happened in culture, the next step would always be the exact opposite as a respond to the life. But what happened when people didn't bother changing things? It just stood still. All of it stands still. And it was making him sick. Something new had to be invented, like when the computer was invented none had thought about technology before, none had thought we'd sit with a laptop now. Someone needs to create things that none ever talks, or thinks of, because that's truly thinking outside the box. But when does this happen? Such development only came to exist whenever there was a critical need for it.

That's what he would do. He would find whatever he's good at, and then make the world need something in order to create development. To force it out. He would first have to talk with Scott about it, though.

Cooper looked out the window, it looked as if it was about to start raining, and his dad was quickly walking towards the car. He opened the door and sat in "Phew, just in time huh?" he said and smiled as the rain started dripping on the front window of the car.

_What a weather. Heh, he has no idea about the storm that's about to begin. Someone has to stop it, and that's development, and that's just what I want. To rattle the cages. _

_Soon_

Here it is guys! A new story. As soon as I get some reviews I'd like to start writing the next chapter It's kind of a mix. I mean to mix a story of high school love, coming to terms with being gay, coming out and then a special side to it; A kind of evilness that will come up in the next chapter. Looking forward to replies!


End file.
